Lucy Boom
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Shaka y Mu comienzan a experimentar entre ellos una sensación de profunda calidez, mas siendo amigos de toda la vida, ¿cómo podrán mover su relación a un nivel más íntimo?


**Lucy boom**

*En la historia tienen aprox. 13 años

Pateó una piedra con torpeza mientras daba unos pasos más, antes de caer con un mohín de frustración en las escaleras del templo de Virgo. Resopló y se llevó las manos a los labios, aún sentía un ligero hormigueo.

–Mu…

Susurró, sintiéndose de pronto alto tonto ¿cómo había sido que no se había dado cuenta antes? Habían sido amigos casi desde nacer, y para él era natural verlo entrar al templo sin apenas anunciarse, o incluso compartir la cama al dormir, cuando el Patriarca dejaba a Mu a solas, y salir juntos a la mañana siguiente, para entrenar codo a codo en el Coliseo.

Estaba muy bien para él tener alguien en quien confiar, con tantos competidores que tenía por la armadura a los que enfrentaba todos los días, por ello no sabía si debía ignorar sus emociones o bien llevarlas a la realidad; porque después de todo ¡Había sido un accidente! Estaban despidiéndose y en lugar de besarle la mejilla, le había besado la comisura de los labios. Y al hacerlo había sentido una corriente de electricidad atravesarle el cuerpo entero además de un hueco abriéndose en su estómago. Shaka no era ingenuo, sabía bien porqué le pasaba eso, Mu le gustaba ¡y él apenas se venía dando cuenta!

Se sentía algo frustrado, ellos eran como hermanos, aunque también era cierto que mucha gente les había insinuado que algo debía pasar entre ellos para que estuvieran siempre juntos; pero cada vez que eso pasaba Mu sencillamente se reía, posiblemente si Shaka le dijera lo que sentía, también se reiría.

Mu estaba recostado en su cama, con la almohada tapándole el rostro, para contener su sonrisa. No había podido dejar de sonreír. Si no conociera a Shaka lo suficiente creería que no había sido un accidente, esa forma de besarlo, ese 'fallo' al saludar era un truco muy viejo… pero sabía que viniendo de Shaka no podía ser a propósito, por ello le daba algo de risa, la cara que había puesto su amigo y su sonrojo. Seguía pareciendo un chiquillo, aunque ambos comenzaban a volverse adultos. Eso le había alegrado el día, el recuerdo del rostro de Shaka, y lo hacía sentir extraño, como si flotara.

Mu suspiró y dio la vuelta en la cama, sentía orgullo de ser su amigo, siempre observaba las pequeñas cosas que hacen, de la forma en que Shion estaba al pendiente de sus propios movimientos. Ahogó un grito, ante la magnitud de emociones que los recuerdos le hacían sentir.

Sabía que era un muchacho atractivo, Death Mask solía ponerse más hosco cuando estaba frente a él, nervioso. Pero jamás había pasado con el aprendiz de virgo, nunca había tomado seriamente la posibilidad de verlo como un amor, siempre había sido… pues Shaka. Quien lo sabía todo de él, su hermano desde que tenía memoria.

Caminó demasiado, estrujándose las manos a cada escalón, regresando un par de pasos y luego corriendo de nuevo templos abajo, para no amedrentarse.Y es que la verdad no quería llegar, porque ella estaría allí, esperándolo para desayunar en el templo de Aries, como siempre.

Suspirando se metió en el templo de marmol y Mu estaba ahí, incado frente a Shion atendiendo sus instrucciones. Shaka lanzo un saludo tímido y el patriarca los dejó a solas. Comenzaron a comer y él se olvidó de sus intenciones románticas, porque todo se sentía como un día cualquiera, una sensación familiar que desplazaba todo lo demás. Así se olvidó de la sensación que había sido besarse, al menos por el momento.

Pasó el resto de la tarde con Mu, entrenando y al caer la noche se quedó con él pues el patriarca no había vuelto.

Se revolvió en sueños, con imágenes difusas desfilando en su mente, un ligero aroma a canela, el tacto de un cabello largo entre sus dedos, unos labios suaves sobre los suyos… Despertó sentándose de golpe sobre la cama, con la repiración agitada y una sonrisa sobre su cara. Algunas sensaciones se desvanecieron con el sueño y sólo quedó el olor.

Sintió una extraña felicidad rondándole el pecho y un temblor en su labio inferior, era fácil reconocer a la persona de sus sueños, porque estaba acostada a pocos centímetros de él, en la misma cama. Sintió la tentación de tocarlo y prefirió levantarse y terminar de despegar las imágenes del sueño de sus párpados. La idea que antes había apartado de su cabeza volvió a atormentarlo, tan fuerte que casi le hace sentir nauseas debido a las mariposas en su vientre.

La mañana lo sorprendió con unas ojeras terribles, había pasado toda la noche en vela cuidando su sueño, pues dormido o no la imagen de Mu no se le desaparecía d ela mente.

Toda la velada se había repetido que no le gustaba sufrir, y que en cambio, le gustaba tener lo que deseaba, así que correría el riesgo de saber si era posible que pasara algo entre ellos.

Mu se miró la cara en el agua fría antes de lavarse, se veía entumecido por haber dormido demasiado, ya que Shaka no lo había despertado, es más se había desaparecido antes de que se levantara.

Pero el día no era demasiado viejo e iría a buscarlo para comer juntos, aun si su amigo comiera a penas media rebanada de sandía. Salió del templo y lo encontró sentado en las últimas gradas del Coliseo mirando los entrenamientos. Notó que su amigo, al verlo, se ponía nervioso, pero trató de ignorarlo. Pero la actitud de Shaka hacia él se mantuvo extraña todo el día, se mostraba apocado, y en extremo caballeroso, además que no interrumpía el contacto físico entre ellos, manteniendo siempre un brazo rodeándolo por los hombros o la cintura. E incluso al volver al templo, insistió en que mantuvieran las manos unidas.

Mu se sentó en las escalinatad del templo, recostándose contra una columna, y Shaka en lugar de sentarse frente a él, lo hizo a su lado, repeliéndolo contra esta. Mu rió, no sabía bien por qué, pero una risa nerviosa iba corriéndole por la garganta, más la risa se fue de su cuerpo cuandeo la mano de sua migo se posicionó en su mejilla.

Pronto sintió las pestañas de Shaka cotra sus ojos, provocándole una placentera sensación que lo hizo bajar sus propios párpados; estaba tan sorprendido que sólo atinó a quedarse quieto, sin saber cómo responder.

Apenas si rozó sus labios, un segundo antes de retirarse, esperando alguna palabra o algún reclamo, pero no hubo nada. Mu estaba lleno de incredulidad y confusión, esa misma que Shaka había estado sintiendo por días.

La boca de Mu se entreabrió fialmente, y le puso las manos encima para que no dijera nada, temiendo una negativa, luego sonrió para disculpar el gesto y a través de sus dedos pudo saber que Mu, si bien seguía sorprendido, sonreía también.

Shaka bajó las manos despacito, y la sonrisa seguía allí, olvidada ya la confusión, o las dudas, sumergidos ambos en una sensación de pletórico placer.

– ¿Desayunamos de una vez? Si mi maestro vuelve y nos encuentra aquí en lugar del coliseo se va a molestar mucho.

Dijo finalmente, desviando el rostro sonrojado hacia las gradas. Shaka asintió en silencio, sabiendo que sin más palabras, habían llegado a un acuerdo. Estaban abriendo una nueva puerta para descubrir mundos desconocidos y sólo Atena sabía si les gustaría lo que iban a encontrar, pero siempre serían amigos.

Llegó la noche y con ella llegaron las estrellas y calló una atmósfera fría. No se habían quedado largo rato a entrenar pues el patriarca seguía desaparecido y ellos aprovecharon su soledad para expresarse libremente; se abrazaron sobre las escalinatas de Aries, mirándo la luna sin mirarla realmente, demasiado emocionados debido a la calidez de los brazos ajenos y el ruido de sus respiraciones entrmezclándose con alguno que otro suspiro.

Había sido un día de lo más bonito, haciendo las cosas de siempre, que se sentían especialmente bien; para ellos incluso el aire parecía lleno de nueva vida, de sonrisas, de emociones contenidas y de roces suaves, tímidos.

Ahora que estaban a solas estrecharon más su abrazo, hasta que con la confianza que brindan los años cedieron paso a sus deseos y volvieron a unirse en un beso, sin moverse apenas, presionándose uno contra el otro. Se separaron despacio y Mu se levantó para llevarlo dentro, pues la noche había empezado a arreciar, sin saber lo arrastraba también a una hilaridad y una felicidad que siempre había estado ahí, por descubrir.

Se acostaron entre risas y ya en la cama se abrazaron de nuevo, pegando sus frentes y confundiendo sus alientos. Absortos en la visión que tenían, justo ahí, frente a ellos estaba el amigo de toda la vida, el hermano y –finalmente– el amado. Estaba en un lugar donde no habían pensado encontrarlo pero que resultaba perfecto.

-FIN

*El título no tiene nada que ver con la historia, es por una personal de cuando nació el fic… pero esa es otra historia.

Gracias por leer! Gracias por comentar!


End file.
